Touch of the Inhuman: Air
Introduction Air touched are brought to being by the spirits of wind, sky, and weather, creatures born of ephemeral breezes and looming thunderheads. Air spirits are notoriously flighty and fickle, even by the standards of spirits. They may create air touched on nothing more than a faint whim as they dance among the clouds. Some may even do so by accident, their power touching unborn children as they gust through villages and cities. They often forget about those they touch within months, even days of their creation, but others may blow through the touched’s life many years later, as unpredictable and life-changing as a tornado. Description Physical Description: Air touched may manifest their spiritual influence in many different ways. It may be as subtle as hair that always seems to catch a breeze, even when there’s none to be found, or steely-gray eyes that flash when their anger grows. Others may be much more dramatic in their appearance, with traits such as sky-blue skin, or they may have sparks of electricity dance over their muscles, or perhaps they conjure a tiny breeze with every movement. Some may even float lightly over the ground. Personality: Air touched often take on a measure of their supernatural source’s flighty nature, layered atop their natural personality. Air touched often drift from one interest to another, never truly settling into a single hobby or lifestyle for very long. Some take this wandering, flitting mindset a step further and roam far and wide once they come of age. Air touched are often restless and energetic, fidgeting constantly, but others are placid, floating effortlessly and serent through life. In the World: An air touched’s mercurial nature often leads them to sample many different roles and many lands. They can be found all across the new world, any place where humans live under the sky. They show up more frequently in lands where wind and weather play a more prominent role in the daily life of the inhabitants. These air touched are more common on wide open plains, and high on mountainsides. Many air touched become hunters, who use their mastery over wind to steer their attacks, others may become Chosen Ones, or may be steered to walk the path of the Druid. Ability Modifiers * +2 Dexterity, -2 Strength Air touched are quick and nimble, but not particularly physical. Universal Abilities * Wind Shield: Air touched are surrounded by a swirling cloak of winds that protects them from ranged weapons. They gain a +2 deflection bonus to AC against projectiles and thrown weapons. This bonus does not apply against large thrown weapons, such as a giant’s thrown rocks or siege weapons. * Energy Resistance: Air touched have the storm in their veins, and are protected from it’s fury. They gain electricity resistance 5. Optional Abilities * Breeze Tongue: The air touched can speak with the sound of a whirlwind, and can communicate with elemental creatures. They can understand and be understood by any creature with the air subtype, regardless of whether they share a language or not. * Bubble: The air touched can create a protective air bubble around a creature’s head or an object. They can use Air Bubble as a spell like ability at will. * Feather Step: The air touched is particularly light on their feet. They can move normally over any type of difficult terrain. * Float: The air touched is extremely light on their feet and practically floats across the ground. They take no damage from falling, as though subject to a constant non-magical feather fall effect, as they float enough to avoid falling painfully. In addition, they gain a +2 racial bonus on acrobatics checks from the extra balance and lift their lightness offers them. * Gust: The wind touched can create a powerful gust of wind to push their enemies around. As a standard action that provokes an attack of opportunity, the touched creates a powerful blast of wind to bull rush a creature or object within 30 feet. The air touched’s CMB for this bull rush is equal to their HD plus their charisma modifier. This bull rush does not provoke an attack of opportunity. * Lightning Speed: The air touched can react with lightning speed. They gain the Improved Initiative feat as a bonus feat. * Nimble Strikes: The air touched can use their speed and finesse to great effect in combat. They gain the Weapon Finesse feat as a bonus feat. * Storm in the blood: The air touched is healed by lightning. The air touched gains fast healing 1 for one round any time they take electricity damage (whether or not this damage overcomes their electricity resistance). * Storm Walker: The air touched can see and hear normally in any sort of natural weather conditions. They do not have their visibility range reduced by natural weather conditions, and do not take penalties to perception checks in such conditions. * Thunderstrikes: The air touched brings the power of storm into battle. All successful attacks they make deal 1 electricity damage in addition to their normal damage. They can suppress or resume this ability as a free action. * Weather Savvy: The air touched can read the weather by spending one minute studying the sky. At the the end of this minute, they can accurately predict the natural weather of the area for the next 24 hours. * Whispering Wind: The air touched can send short whispered messages at a distance. They can use Whispering Wind as a spell-like ability at will, with a caster level equal to their HD. * Wind guidance: The wind touched’s wind shield aids them as it protects them, subtly steering their attacks. They gain a +2 bonus to ranged attack rolls with ranged or thrown weapons, and they take no penalty to ranged attacks in windy conditions. This bonus does not apply to large ranged weapons, such as a giant’s thrown rocks or siege weapons. * Wind Magic: The air touched is attuned to the magic of the air and the wind. They gain a +1 bonus to caster level when casting spells with the Air or Electricity subtypes.